


Bromance

by lwfitandreani



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Bisexual!Barry, Blow Jobs, Bromance, But just a little, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, as I said it's mostly smut, bisexual!Cisco, flashvibe, just kidding this is pure gay, mostly smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwfitandreani/pseuds/lwfitandreani
Summary: It's not gay if it's bromance and it's also not gay if it's a brojob.





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, this my first flashvibe attempt and also my first fic here on AO3. Just wanted to say that English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes (and please warn me if you find any so I can correct).  
> So basically this is Barry and Cisco helping each othe out of the dry spell. You know, just pals stuff. Some fluff and lots of smut. I divided it in chapters and, if you just want to skip to the smut, go straight to the second one, that's when things get hot. Enjoy!

  Cisco was tinkering at his office again. It was late at night, and neither Barry nor Caitlin were around. Harry was nowhere to be seen as well. He was working on some improvements for Barry's suit, specifically in the chest piece; the constant impact suffered during fights was starting to show its effects. Sometimes the suit failed on showing Barry's heart rate or possibly injured muscles. Caitlin almost freaked out one night when she found out he had a broken rib and she wasn't ready to help him when he arrived. The Flash suit had detected nothing, so he thought it was better to fix it before it gets out of hand.

  
  And then he felt a little rush of air in the room, his paper notes and blueprints flying all over the place. He half sighed, half chuckled.

  
  "I'm sorry" Barry said, putting everything back in place within seconds. "I was wondering, how is the suit going?" He said, sitting on a chair near Cisco  
  "Are you actually wondering that or you just can't sleep?" Cisco answered with a smirk  
  "Okay, okay..." Barry chuckled "I can't sleep. I already know you're doing a great job on our suit, I just asked for the sake of small talk" he smiled

  Cisco loved the way he referred to the Flash suit as _our suit._

  "I'm not sure if the problem is solved, but I'm done with the issue. I'm just testing some new features." He told the speedster "we'll only know if I actually did a great job when we test it"  
  "Then let's do it" he answered

  
  Cisco frowned, but he didn't have the time to ask questions. Barry ran to the cortex and returned half dressed with the suit, holding the gloves. And bare chested.

  _Hot damn._

   
  Yeah, Cisco had seen his friend shirtless a couple of times before, but never this close to his own body. And the fact that he was there, only boots and pants on, made he shiver in inappropriate ways.

  
  Calm down, Cisco. He's just your friend.

  
  He handed the chest piece to Barry, trying really hard not to stare.

  The thing is; Cisco likes Barry since the very first day he laid his eyes on him, even if the scarlet speedster were in a coma then. But they were just friends, and Barry wasn't gay. He could still be bi or pan or ace or whatever, but Cisco was too insecure to ask such a question. He didn't want his friend to know that he was, number one, bisexual and, number two, having a crush on him.

  He blinked and suddenly Barry was gone, and he was already running in the treadmill when Cisco arrived in the cortex to check the results on his suit.

_Their suit._

  
  They spent the whole night testing it, and Barry went through every kind of task they could think of. They were having fun, playing with the suit like kids play with new toys, and sharing ideas for possible new features. It was past 3 a.m. when they stopped.

  
  "As I said, you always do a great job, Cisco" Barry said while they headed to the exit, smiling wide and eyes shining. He loved his genius friend and his amazing engineering skills too much for his own sake. At his eyes, Cisco was brilliant, and he wanted to make sure he knew that.  
  "Thanks, dude." Cisco smiled back, a discreet pink flushing all over his cheeks. Barry didn't notice. "I try my best. Besides, I like sharing my inventions with you."  
  "Speaking of sharing, wanna share some unhealthy amounts of candy and binge watch sci-fi films at my place tomorrow? I miss our movie nights." He invited as they stopped in front of the labs's entrance.  
  "Sure" Cisco immediately agreed. Barry was right, it had been a while since they geeked together. "I'll bring the movies, you take care of the candies."   
Barry nodded and they parted ways, heading to their respective homes.

 

**• • •**

 

  On Saturday noon, Cisco was walking to Barry's apartment, carrying his laptop and some DVD's in his backpack.

  
  It was about 6:30pm when he arrived, Barry was sitting on the couch, surrounded by every candy bar, jellies and sweet creams Cisco could never have imagined in his life. The worst part is that he wouldn't be able to eat half of it. Damn his stupid not-super-fast metabolism.

  
  "Dude, have you robbed a candy shop or something!? I think I'm developing diabetes just by looking at all these chocolates." Cisco said, sitting beside his friend, who laughed at his statement   
  "Well, I didn't rob anything, but I can say that I pretty much got them out of stock for this weekend" he answered with a chuckle. "And you know I eat a lot! Blame that lightning for it."  
  "I'll send Zeus a letter about my complaints" he joked "Now, there's this movie about astronauts who got lost in space and all, it got some Oscars. Might be cool, what do you think?"  
  "Good. Just a second-" Barry disappeared in a blur of yellow, going back and forth, all the candies disappearing from the room. "The TV on my room is bigger, let's go upstairs"  
They rushed to the second floor and Barry proceeded to put the movie on while Cisco tried to find a spot among all the candies on the bed. The speedster simply jumped in. 

 

**• • •**

 

  It has been about twenty minutes since the beginning of the movie, and they both were already done with it.

  
  "Okay but who the hell decides the movies for the Oscars!? Oh my God I can't believe I wasted my money on this" Cisco said.

  
  The movie was basically the astronauts floating lost in space, trying to get back to Earth. There was no action, just the void space.

  
  "Lets put something else to watch then. I think Netflix uploaded some new movies last week." Barry suggested, chewing a chocolate bar

 

**• • •**

 

  They ended up watching Friends, laughing and eating piles of sugary food the whole evening. By 11pm they had finished half a season of the sitcom.

  
  "I think Joey and Ross would be a nice couple" Barry stated suddenly, and, for some reason, Cisco's heart skipped a beat  
  "Like, in bromance?" He asked, uncertain of what he was hearing.  
  "Like, in homo." Barry chuckled "They even took naps together! That's cute." He finished

  
  After a pause and a few more episodes, the brunet broke the silence;

  
  "Barry... can I ask you a question?" Cisco said, feeling brave   
  "You just did" Barry laughed "but you can ask another one"  
  "What- what's your sexuality?"   
  "I'm bi." He spoke like it was obvious, and the engineer's heart felt like a blossoming flower "and you?"  
  "I'm bi too." He thanked the heavens internally for not letting his voice shake.   
  "You know, I miss being with guys, my last dates were all women." Barry said, unaware of his friend's nervousness "I miss being with anyone, to be honest."  
  "Dry spell?"   
  "Yeah. It hit me like a truck and it doesn't seem to be going away any soon. Since I decided to move on from Iris, my only company are my hands and my superpowers" he laughed, and Cisco wish he could talk about the subject as naturally and unworried as Barry did. At least he was speaking.  
  "What do you mean your superpowers?" Cisco asked, genuinely curious this time  
Barry simply balled his fist in the air and started to shake it in super speed. Then he raised two of his fingers and vibrated them.  
  "It might be super fast, but the pleasure is long-lasting. Damn, that sounds like the slogan of some sex toy commercial" he joked   
  "So you're like a human vibrator, huh? You could be a rent boy" Cisco said, letting a little laugh escape his lips  
  "Would you rent me?" Barry questioned with a smirk, flirting with his friend.

  
  Barry has always been a mess of emotions, but he can't deny that his friend was an amazing guy. Funny, smart, and hella attractive. There's no problem in wanting to add a little color to their friendship, right? He hoped he was right.

  
  Cisco blushed, but fought against his anxiety and answered in his boldest tone;

  
  "I'd need a test-drive first. Show me what you can do with those superpowers and I'll think about it."

 

  And Barry kissed him.


	2. Superpowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE SMUT. The chapter is pretty small, but the next (and last) will be longer (and more detailed ;3)

  The kiss was quite messy, yet full of desire. Barry's tongue felt hot and wet against Cisco's, and he was still startled by the fact that he was _kissing his best friend on his bed at his home oh sweet Jesus how did this happen._

  But Barry was taking things fast (pun unintended), and suddenly he was atop of Cisco, his mouth tracing down his jawline to his neck, biting softly along the way. His hands traveled through the engineer's chest to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and doing the same to his own.

  "Damn, Cisco, you're so beautiful" he said.

  Barry really meant it. He was glazing his friend's bare torso with lust, admiring his tanned skin, brown nipples and his little bit of muscle. How had he never stopped to notice how freaking hot Cisco were? Not wanting to lose any more time, he took Cisco's lips again, noticing his friend was kind of petrified with nervousness.

  "Cisco?" He asked, concerned.

  "Yeah..?" The answer was just above a whisper and his voice was cracked.

  "You still want to do this? Because it's okay if you don't... I mean, crap, did I cross the line!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Barry started rambling, rolling to the other side of the bed.

  "Hey, calm down, Barry." Cisco interrupted "Don't worry, it's not about that, it's just that- well, it's quite hard to believe I'm about to do this with you, you know? I mean, you're my best friend." He paused, trying to make a better choice of words "I can't deny I do have a thing for you, Barry, but- I never imagined I would get to the point of _actually_ being with you this way... can we- can we just take things _slow_? I know that's not your thing but, only this time?"

  Cisco was even more nervous now. Why couldn't he just take things easy? Barry was being amazing and he couldn't even manage to _chill the fuck out._ But what was he supposed to do? This was Barry Allen, his best friend and secret crush, _about to have sex with him_. Of course he was nervous.

  Barry was staring at him with his doe eyes. He smiled and kissed Cisco again, only half of his body on top of his friend's now.

  "Sure we can take things slow, dude. You just had to ask" he smiled again.

  Nibbling Cisco's bottom lip, Barry restarted the kiss, but this time gentler. He wanted his friend to feel as good as he was feeling himself. They both parted lips and their tongues met again, the embrace establishing a rhythm of its own; Cisco felt so much better this way.

  His concerns were vanished within seconds, Barry was being patient with him, waiting for him to give the green light.

  He decided to take a step.

  Reaching for Barry's waist, he pulled the speedster to his lap, sitting up and resting his back on the headboard. Barry smirked and tangled his long fingers in Cisco's hair, pulling it slightly. He rolled his hips against the other man's, earning a low groan from him. Taking that as an positive reaction, Barry kept moving, rocking their crotches in the most provoking way he could manage, his friend already panting under him.

  Their pants were starting to become an inconvenience, almost a torment, and Barry- bless his super-speed - got rid of them in a snap. Cisco shivered with the sudden lack of coverage on his legs.

  "About that test-drive, huh?" He smirked, playing with the waistband of the engineer's briefs, revealing the tip of his hard-on. God, it was taking all of his self-control not to rush things up.

  "Show me what you've got, _Flash_ " Cisco answered, his voice was hoarse, but Barry could feel he was much more certain now.

  That was everything he needed to hear to keep going.

  He gripped Cisco's erection and started to move steadily, torturing him with small strokes. With his thumb, he rubbed the head of his friend's cock, spreading pre-come all over his length and giving him some pained pleasure.

  "Barry- _oh god_ " he whimpered "wait! I don't want to be only one in a bliss here. You need to enjoy yourself too. Get out of these briefs!" Cisco stated, and Barry felt even more aroused with his sudden confidence.

  Completely naked, they sat on the bed, facing each other, legs tangled and dicks touching. Cisco made a move and cupped them in one hand, moving up and down, He felt Barry's lips on his neck, biting and kissing, his hands caressing every single part of his body. Everything felt so good, and he hoped Barry would leave marks on him, otherwise he wouldn't believe it actually happened.

  Moving a little fast, Cisco squeezed them and Barry let out a moan, already feeling dazed. They weren't the same size, Cisco was slightly bigger, but their tips still touched and that was driving him into madness. The grip was getting tighter and faster a little bit more at every stroke, and, eagerly, Barry stopped Cisco's hand.

  "Time to give you what you rented me for" he said playfully, his eyes dark and hazy, filled with lust.

  He pressed their cocks together and started in the same pace they stopped, but, without any previous warning, he used his super-speed, moving his hand up and down in a blur of movement.

  An electrifying wave thrilled through Cisco's spine, spreading all over his body and returning to his belly in seconds, that was so good it was numbing. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was so lost in his own ecstasy he couldn't form any words. His vision went white and he felt his own come wetting his body. Barry's tagged along seconds after, his own chest slick with their arousal.

  With his head engulfed in Barry's neck, Cisco tried to get back to his senses. He was feeling dizzy, his pleasure drifting away, but the afterglow was still there. They laid on the bed silently, none of them being able to form coherent sentences for a while.

  Barry had used his superpowers for his sexual satisfaction so many times before, but he never felt so startled after the climax. For some reason, Cisco's groans drove him crazy.

  "So, am I worth a renting?" he finally spoke, his voice low and his mouth dry. Cisco giggled.

  "Damn, I could rent you for eternity." He joked "we should do this more often"

  "I'm still questioning myself about why I didn't hit on you sooner." They both laughed and, with some paper towels, cleaned the sticky mess on their chests.

 

_**One week later...** _

 

   It was Friday night and Barry was completely bored. His relationship with Cisco got better, thankfully they didn't get all awkward with each other, and they might have occasionally sneaked into the Labs's bathroom to make out during the week, but nothing inherently sexual happened since Saturday.

  Well, that was until he heard a the low beep from his phone.

 

_"Up for renting today?"_

 

  It was Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go, people :3 thanks for reading! <3


	3. Renting for the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :) sorry I took too much time to post...

  This time, Cisco didn't want things slow.

  In less than five minutes after that message, Barry was already bare-chested and leaning towards the bed. It was the very first time he had been in Cisco's bedroom, which he thought would make the situation weird, but for some reason it didn't. Barry didn't bother to look around, he simply loomed into the room, gave a quick glance on the decoration (comics, action figures, movie posters, well, just the things he expected Cisco to have in his bedroom) and stole the man's lips in a fierce kiss.

  He knew he could be more invasive now. Cisco had shown himself much more comfortable with him, and he was the one to invite Barry over after all. Besides, his lips were capturing Barry's in a fervent way, his body couldn't help but ask for more.

  Cisco interrupted the touch only to push Barry onto the bed, making the speedster fall in a sitting position, while he kneeled between his legs.

  "What about some early payment for your services, rent boy?" He said, his voice dancing between silky and hoarse.

  Barry didn't have time to answer; Cisco opened his jeans and pulled them out, nibbling his hardness against the blue boxers. Barry whimpered, his face flushed and his cock started throbbing with anticipation.

  The engineer's calloused hands swiftly got rid of the briefs, and he started to jerk off his friend, who couldn't take his eyes out of him. His length was in a anguished shade of red, all the blood of his body seemed to be concentrated there, and he started to feel his senses lulling away of his mind. Giving a quick glance to Barry, Cisco smirked devilishly and engulfed his erection, all of a sudden, in his mouth.

  And that felt so freaking hot.

  "Oh my- fuck, Cisco, don't stop!" He gasped "Damn- I want your mouth all over me"

  Cisco reached down to his own dick, but keeping one hand on Barry's. He started to stimulate himself, but still giving Barry, whose response was moaning loudly and whispering senseless words, all the sensations of pleasure he could arrange. He was bobbing his head eagerly, savoring the salty taste of Barry's prick, feeling it hit the back of his throat and, for a moment, he wanted it to last the whole night; just the sound of his gagging and Barry's breathy moans.

  Barry probably forgot his own name. Cisco's throat seemed to be closing around his tip, his fingers tangled in the man's thick hair, while he could already feel peeks of his orgasm jolting in his belly. His legs felt like they were liquid, his skin felt warm, and the sight of his friend sucking his cock was giving him more satisfaction that he ever thought he could feel.

  When his vision wasn't so blurry, he saw one of Cisco's hand down on his own crotch. He was getting off of giving Barry a blowjob. _Holy crap._

  For some unknown reason, that aroused Barry even more and he couldn't hold himself; he came hard, but managed to take Cisco's face off the way before, the man's lips letting out an obscene pop, his vitality hitting the floor a few inches behind his back. His fingers loosed on Cisco's hair, his body felt numb and his mind hazy. He laid on the bed, trying to get back to earth. Cisco let out a choked laugh at his friend's climax, licking the drool that slicked his lips.

  "You know what they say about latinos being hot as fuck?" Barry asked after a couple of minutes, still a little bit dizzy "It's true." He stated. "Now get on this bed and let me show you my blowing skills." Barry ordered, his conscience downing on him, a smirk forming in his lips.

 

**• • •**

 

  The. Best. Night.  _Ever_.

  They were lazily laying on Cisco's bed, backs flat against it, breathing heavily with exhaustion. Barry turned to his side, laying on it, and started soothing Cisco's right arm with his pale hand. He loved the contrast of their skin; he was milky and sprinkled with brown moles, Cisco were like cinnamon, smooth and tan, and Barry wished he was being held into those arms.

  "You were amazing" he said sweetly, smiling " just wanted you to know that"

  "So were you" Cisco smiled back "God, if I only knew you could vibrate your throat before..." he laughed, Barry giggled, happy to see Cisco enjoyed the night.

  "Your hands are better. You might have done that a lot before" he chuckled

  "Not exactly. I mean, I'm an engineer, being good with my hands is literally my way to make a living."

  They laughed and stayed there, just talking and caressing each other.

 

**• • •**

 

  Their friendship became so much better after those encounters. Barry and Cisco would casually meet at each other's homes, have mind-blowing sex and stay the rest of the night talking about random things. Sometimes, they'd even cuddle or watch something together, it was just the perfect "fuck buddies" comradeship, and, besides, it also made movie nights much more interesting.

  And both loved it just the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the 2nd chapter as soon as possible! Is already done but I need to check if there's any mistakes and edit something if needed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
